Zootopia: The Neon Claw Case (M version)
by soulripper13
Summary: (Formally titled "The Case) An array of crimes in Zootopia is leaving citizens baffled, thankfully the unlikely Duo of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are on the case, The only clues are a mysterious Car, a license plate and a green drink with ties to the Neon Claw, an underground racing circuit. and how will Judy react when an old flame from Nicks life gets involved.
1. Unpacking

The Sunset was shining thru the window of Grand Pangolin Arms as Judy Was carrying a box and Nick was walking behind her carrying a pile of boxes.

"Thanks for helping me move my stuff Carrots" Nick said as they walked past her apartment door as they continued walking thru the hall entering an empty room.

"It's no problem Nick, beside you need to get out of the health hazard" Judy replied setting a box down on the bare bed.

"It wasn't a health hazard it was a way of life" Nick replied

"It had rusted pipes was and damp floor" Judy stated

"I'm not turned off by a wet floor and a little water" Nick replied in defense

And cockroaches, and no natural light" Judy continued opening a window showing the city of Zootopia

"I Can't believe you talked me into moving to your complex" Nick replied

"It's for the Best Nick, and I'm right down the hall if you need me" Judy replied helping Nick unpacking

"But in all seriousness thank you" Nick said unpacking

"Plus now that you have an honest source of income you should have an honest home" Judy replied as they spent a good hour or two decorating the place as they both looked at the place.

"I Think it looks much better" Judy complemented

"I Actually agree, thank you Carrots" Nick stated

"Do you really have to keep calling me that" Judy replied

"Why is the Name "Carrots" offensive to you?" Nick asked

"It's just I'm a Officer of the law, and as my partner I would like you to show me some respect Nick" Judy replied as The Fox smiled

"Oh Sorry, Let me try again, Thank you Officer Carrots" Nick joked as Judy playfully threw a pillow at him

"You know I appreciate you Judy" Nick replied sitting on the bed as she got up

"yeah, see you tomorrow Officer Wilde" Judy replied as he looked at her

"Sure thing Judy" Nick replied as she left heading back to her place as she entered her apartment opening her mini fridge looking for a snack; Judy pulled of a plate of carrots from her Family Farm. picking one up taking a bite from it turning on her radio as song began playing as she began her snack as she heard banging on the wall

"Turn that down!" a voice yelled from the other side of the wall as Judy turned the dial

"Sorry" Judy replied continuing her meal as she walked to the window looking at the sunset over the huge city, as she finished her meal getting ready for bed.

Down in the city streets a black muscle car was parked in front of the local Ice cream parlor run by the elephants as a figure walked up to the Parlor seeing it was empty except for two of the elephants workers one counting the money in the register and the other stacking the tubs of ice cream as the figure observed the discussion

"What did I tell you Harry, keep that trunk gloved during hours" The supervisor said as he quickly put a plastic sleeve over his trunk as two small black balls were thrown in the parlor

"What is that" the supervisor said as the balls exploded flooding the place with thick fog as The supervisor feel over snoring

"Jeremy" Harry said looking thru the smoke seeing a silhouette

"Who are you" Harry said before the figure ripped off the glove as the elephant dozed out.


	2. Breakfast

It was the next morning as Nick woke up yawning getting off his mattress. The sun shone thru the window in his face as he walked to his bathroom looking in the mirror over the sink. Nick combed his fur grinning in the mirror as he picked up a toothbrush and proceeded brushing his teeth. he then put his cop outfit on and was walking to his main room picking up his wallet. The Fox left walking down the hallway as he stopped at Judy's door knocking gently. The grey rabbit opened the door in uniform as she left locking her door.

"How was your apartment?" Judy asked walking with Nick as he shrugged

"The Beds are comfy" Nick replied as the both left the complex Walking down the sidewalk as they both Passed the thru the town as Nick's stomach growled

"You didn't eat breakfast did you?" Judy asked as Nick blushed

"Guess it slipped my mind" Nick admitted

"We have time we can stop by the diner" Judy replied

"I Was just gonna get a doughnut and coffee at the station but sure why not" Nick said as they stopped at the local diner as Nick opened the door.

"After you Carrots" Nick said as she walked in and Nick Followed her as they sat it at a bench across from each other.

"So Nick how do you like being a Cop?" Judy asked as he picked up a menu

"It's feels nice doing some honest Work" Nick said as a Turtle Waitress walked up

"What I Can I get for you two Officers?" She asked pen and pad in hand

'I'll take the blueberry pancakes with a glass of milk" Nick said putting the menu down

"Same here, but with a glass of carrot juice" Judy replied as they handed her the menus as she walked back into the kitchen. only to come out a few seconds with their food

"Thank you" Judy said reaching into her Pocket to pay the waitress

"It's on me Jude" Nick said handing out a twenty dollar bill as the turtle took it making change

"And 3.47 is your change" The turtle said as Nick placed it in front of Judy

"Nick you didn't have to" Judy said impressed by the act of kindness

"No I didn't, But I wanted to, plus I Owed you for that Popsicle" Nick replied.

After Breakfast the Two made their way to the station entering the halls of the ZPD Station where Benjamin Clawhauser was as the desk

"Oh Nick, Judy; Zootopia's most unlikely Cop Duo, how are you" The cheetah asked snacking on a doughnut

"Doing good" Judy replied

"Oh, Chief Bogo told me he wanted to see you, something about a case" Clawhauser said his mouth full as he washed it down with his coffee as the two went to the Chief's office knocking on the door

"Who is it" Bogo asked shuffling some papers

"It's Hopps and Wilde, you have a case for us" Judy replied

"Come in" Bogo responded as they entered

"Sit down" Bogo ordered as the did so as he tossed a file on the desk

"Last Night an Ice Cream parlor was robbed, well sort of" Bogo informed

"Sort of?" Nick asked confused

"The workers don't remember anything, but someone broke in and made off with all their glass dishes" Bogo informed.

"That's weird" Judy replied

"Yeah Who would steal Glass Ice Cream Dishes" Nick replied

"It's still a crime, I trust you two to get to the bottom of it" Bogo said as Judy and Nick saluted

"Thanks you Chief" they said leaving the office.


	3. The Robbery

The Two left the station

"So what do you think we should do Judy?" Nick asked holding the door open as they were walking to the lot getting in a cruiser as Judy took the drivers position as Nick sat in the passenger seat.

"Judy, If you don't mind me asking, Why do you get to drive?" Nick asked

"I've been on the force longer than you" She replied pulling a lever raising the pedals to her height reaching into her pocket pulling out a carrot shaped air freshener hanging it on the mirror.

"Seriously Jude, I know you like Carrots, but do you have to beat me over the head with it" Nick asked as she smirked

"This coming form the guy who calls me Carrots, 50 % of the time" Judy replied smirking

"It's not nearly that much" Nick replied

"You either Call me Judy, Jude Or Carrots, so Yeah" She responded

"Not true, I Called you Officer Hopps once, when we were on the lift" he replied as the car was heading down the road

"We should probably investigate the crime scene for clues and questions the workers" Judy said as they approched the Parlor.

"Feels weird coming back here" Nick said rubbing his shoulder as they looked at the Ice cream Parlor which had a sign on it reading closed.

"Yeah Nick, I couldn't agree more" Judy said as they parked the car, filling the meter as the entered the parlor as Harry and Jeremy were sitting at a table.

"Excuse us" Judy said as he turned seeing them

"Oh Great, Officer Bunny and the Caring Father" Harry said sarcastically staring at Nick

"That's Officer Hopps to you, this is my Partner Officer Wilde, we are her to investigate the robbery that took place here" Judy said maintaining a professional attitude.

"Great I get robbed and they send you two" Jeremy said

"Nick, I'll talk to Jeremy, you set up a crime scene" Judy replied as he got up

"Sure thing" he said leaving the parlor walking to the car. Nick opened the trunk pulling out some Police tape.

"In the Parlor Judy was questioning Jeremy

"So what can you tell me about the Robbery" Judy said writting on her notebook with her Carrot shaped pen

"Well both me and harry never saw the attacker" Jeremy stated

"So he attacked you?" Judy asked

"he used some sort of gas, when we woke up all our Ice Cream Dishes were gone, but they didn't even touch the register" Harry stated

"Strange, who would steal Ice Cream Dishes, do you have any enemies, someone who'd want to ruin your business" Judy asked as they both looked at eachother

"Well We do have a business His name's Samual Clay, a Hyena who owns that Shaved Ice store place in Sahara Square" Harry explianed as Judy began writting some stuff down as she put her pad away

'thank you sir for you help and have a nice day" Judy said nodding as nick walked in

"Tape is sit up" Nick said

"Great, Get in the car we have a lead" Judy said as Nick shrugged following her as she put the keys in the ingnition

"So what's this lead

"A Samual Clay, a Hyena who runs a Shaved ice place in Sahara Square" Judy replied

"Oh I Know Him, He's Funny" Nick responded

You Know him, Why am i not suprised?" Judy asked


	4. Shaved Ice

The Two entered the ZPD Cruiser as Judy started the car entering the address in her cruiser's GPS

"So what can you tell me about this Samuel Clay?" Judy floored the gas

"It's Sam-Yu-Al" Nick corrected

"Okay, what can you tell me about This Samual Clay" Judy repeated

"he's one of my old partners, he has a wicked sense of humor, but he's a nice guy" Nick explained

"Guess you really do know everyone it town" Judy asked as they were on the freeway

"You think he stole the dishes?" Judy asked keeping eyes on the road

"I Don't know, Samual doesn't seem like a thief" Nick stated as they crossed the climate wall Savannah Central into Sahara Square. Judy looked at her GPS drove off onto a sand covered road as Nick turned on the Air conditioner. The car tore thru the sand on the road stopping in front of a small wooden shack.

"You have arrived at your destination Officer Hopps" The GPS said as Judy parked the car as they got out

"Let Me do the talking" Nick said as they knocked on the door as it opened. the two looked seeing a hyena wearing sweatpants and a wife-beater as he rubbed his eyes

"Nick" Samual said giving the Fox a bro fist

"Laughing Sam, great to see you buddy" Nick said as the two caught up about things

"So Shifty Nick in blue, what can I do for you" Samual asked inviting the two in

"Hey Sammy why not make us some of your Shaved Ice" Nick asked

"For you, on the house" he replied going behind the counter picking up a huge block of ice putting two cup near the cube. Samual began slashing it with his claws as the cups filled with Shaved Ice as he picked them up walking to Nick and Judy.

"We would like to talk to you about Jeremy Trunkson" Judy replied sitting on a chair picking up a spoon

"Yeah I Know him, runs that Ice Cream parlor in Central" Samual replied

"He got robbed" Judy informed as Samual busted out in a high pitched hyena laugh

"That's priceless" Samual laughed

"It's not funny, do you know anything about the Robbery or not?" Judy asked a bit irritated of his laughing as he stopped

"Officer, I'm Offended, and You Nick, You Know I'm no Thief" Samual said

"I Sorry if i offended you Samual, You thought we'd check you out, you are business rivals after all" Nick stated

"I don't know anything, but I'll call you If I find something" Samual said

"Well Thank you Mr. Clay" Judy said as she stood up as Nick did the same leaving the shack as the approached the car. They got in as Judy started the car as the engine sputtered as this repeated until Nick got out.

"Pop the hood Judy" Nick requested as she did so as he looked at the engine

"Yeah, our engine is shot, We should call a mechanic" Nick stated as Judy dropped her head into the steering wheel making a honking sound

"Fudge Bumps" She replied in a pseudo-vulgarity. as she pulled out her phone calling

"Yeah It's a ZPD Cruiser, in Sahara Square, Plate Number, ZPD- 8N7, and a shot engine, I see thank you Sir" Judy said hanging up

"They said they'll pick it out, bust I should take overnight to fix, they recommended getting a motel room" Judy stated as Nick wiped the sweat from his forehead

"Yeah, let's do that" Nick agreed.


	5. Motel

The two spend a while waiting for the mechanics as a tow truck drove up as a monkey walked out grabbed a tow hook and hooking it to the bumper of the cruiser

"Thanks for doing this Mr. Axel" Judy said looking at the Monkey's tag as he looked

"No problem, The ZPD will pay the bill, meet me tomorrow here, Your car should be fixed" Axel said getting back on the tow truck driving off.

After the truck left the two spent a good hour walking through the hot Sahara desert as their feet trudged thru the sand

'I'm So Hot" Judy stated wiping her forehead as they walked with the hot sun beating on them as they saw the square where most of the animals were populated. The two ran into the square as Nick pointed out a water fountain turning it on taking a long sip as Judy pushed in letting the water pour on her head.

"Ah, so nice" the rabbit said as a few residents were looking at the officers acting weird as Nick turned to them

"Where were walked all the way her from the out roads" Nick replied as they walked away

"We should find a Motel" Judy said walking away from the fountain as she looked to a huge palm tree

"The Oasis" Judy Read looking at the Hotel

"The Oasis, That's on of the most high end Resorts in Zootopia, We Can't afford it" Nick stated as her ears drooped as the were walking until sundown as the came to a building which read "Shade Tree Motel; Rooms for cheap". As the ran to the building entering seeing an Owl at the desk snoring gently as they walked up seeing a bell dinging it as the Owl woke up Yawning.

"Can I Help you?" the Owl asked stretched

"Yeah, We'd like a room for one night" Judy asked as The Owl began tapping on the key board

'One night, room for two, with the Police Discount, that's fifty dollars" the Owl said as Judy handed him a bill as he continued pecking the keys

"And your names?" The Owl asked

"Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde" Judy answered

"Okay, you two are very lucky, I have one room available, Room 7 and here are your keys" The Owl said handing them each a key as the nodded and they both walked down the hallway to a wooden door with a 7 carved on it as the unlocked it opening the door as their examined the room

"This is bigger then my apartment" Judy admitted

"That's not saying much" Nick replied as the room had a TV a nightstand and a double bed

"Wait there is only one bed" Judy said a bit uneasy of the concept of sharing the bed with a fox, even if it was Nick

"So What Judy... Ohh" Nick replied looking at the bed as he realized the thought on her mind as they both stood there

"This is a predicament" Judy stated rubbing her shoulder nervously

"I am not sleeping on the floor" Nick replied as Judy shrugged

"Just keep your paws to yourself, now if you excuse me, I've been in the desert all day and I need a shower" Judy replied walking to the bathroom

"Take your time Carrots" Nick joked as she chucked a bar of soap at him. The bar missed hitting the wall breaking into pieces as she closed the door locking it. Nick sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled out his phone making a call.

"Yes Wilde" The voice replied belonging to Chief Bogo

"Yes Chief, the cruiser's engine went out so were getting it Fixed" Nick stated

"I Know, the mechanic called me" Bogo replied

"also we're staying in Sahara Square from the night while waiting for the Car to be fixed so we might be late tomorrow" Nick replied

"These things happen, just don't get off track, any leads on the missing Dishes?" Bogo asked

"Not yet Sir" Nick said as Bogo hung up as Nick laid back against the bed hearing a shower running.


	6. Lexi Stars

Nick got off the bed reaching for his music player placed the buds in his ears.

"A bit of music to pass the time" Nick said shuffling thru the music putting his knees on the floor holding out his arms in a push up position. Nick began lifting himself getting a bit of exercise as he proceeded his push ups as the door to the bathroom opened, Judy walked out wearing her white undergarments with towel wrapped around her head. Nick looked at her as she put her belt on the nightstand as she walked to the bed.

"See you Tomorrow Nick Judy said getting in the bed as Nick finished his Push Ups. After taking his shower as walked over to the bed getting it facing away from Judy as she felt his foot rubbing her leg

"Nick, careful, That my good leg" Judy replied turning to the Fox as he looked at her

"I though your torn muscle healed" Nick said confused

"It Did but Still have a Scar" Judy said adjsuting the sheets uncovering her leg showing Nick the scar running down her right calf.

"Yeah I remember, you were in crutches from a month" Nick replied as Judy recovered leg

"I Like the Scar, it adds character" Judy admitted in a sense of pride treating her right leg like a Battle wound as she ran her finger across the stiff flesh

"Typical Judy" Nick replied streching

"Well see you tomorrow Carrots" Nick said turning towards as the wall as she did the same facing in oppisite directions as they both fell to sleep. Outside the Motel the Black car from earlier was parked in the desert as a figure conceled by a hoodie walked up to it examing the glass was completely tinted black. With a flick of a phone a series of pictures were taken. Suddenly the headlights turned on and the engine roared. The figure ran off hiding behind a wall turning toe the car as the lights turned off and the enigine died

"Just as I thought" The figure replied lowering the hood revealing a brown fured Fox as she examined the pictues

"This car can only mean one thing" The Fox said searching through the photos as she put her phone in pocket pulling out a tape recorder

"This is Lexi Stars I have located a vechile possibly belonging to the suspect, it is a Black El Camino, heavy modified with black windows, and of vintage models" She said pushing the stop button as she went into the square which has heavily populated in night. lexi made her way to a building which read "Lexi Stars: Privite Investagator" as she entered locking the door. Lexi made her way to the printer printing the photos. lexi then stapled the to a collection

"It's been 3 Months, And I'm still In the dark" Lexi said examing the wall of clues and hints.

The Next Morning Nick woke up facing the wall as he felt two small arms wrapped around his stomach as eye turned seeing Judy clinging to the fox softly emitting gently snore as he got up waking the Rabbit as the looked at eachother quickly leaping to the ends of the bed

"What Gives Nick, Cuddling with me; how dare you" Judy replied a bit irritated as he looked at her as he glared

"Me, I was Facing the wall, _You_ were the one with your arms wrapped around me" Nick replied as they stared at eachother

"Look Nick, we were both asleep at at the time of the _cuddling_.Let's just pretend it didn't happen" Judy proposed

"Okay Carrots, Let's get some breakfast" Nick said both getting off the bed putting their unifroms on as the left the room. After Breakfast the two waited at the Motel as the tow truck dragging their Police Crusier stopped as the door opened as the crane lowered the car on the road as Axel lowered the window facing the two officers as he handed Judy the keys

"She's as good as new" Axel saidas they thanked him

"Catch you later" he said driving off as they waved

'What a Nice Monkey" Nick said.


	7. New Lead

The Two cops got in the cruiser as Judy put the keys in the ignition starting the car as it left the Motel heading on the back roads.

"We might actually make it on time" Nick said checking his watch

"Well that's good to Know Judy said hands on the wheel as Nick was fiddling with his phone playing a game as he turned to Judy

"So what are we gonna tell Chief Bogo?" Nick asked Judy as she sunk into her shoulders

"I Don't know The lead was a dead end and we wasted a whole day Judy stated a bit disappointed in herself as Nick rolled his eyes

"hey Ears up Judy, It's not your fault" Nick said as she smiled

"Thank you Nick" Judy said feeling comfort in her friend as she shrugged

"Did I Ever tell you how much i appreciate you" Judy added as Nick smiled

"No Judy You Have not" Nick replied

"You really opened my eyes to our friendship" She replied as nick blushed

"Please explain" he smiled looking at Judy

"Growing up I always believed Foxes were naturally evil, manipulative and Cunning, untrustworthy- I Get it" Nick replied

"But After meeting you I Felt I had made a friend" Judy admitted

"Which I Was faking for a scheme" Nick admitted.

"But after Knowing you I Could see I was wrong, you technically are the First Friend I've Made In Zootopia

"Though we weren't friends than, It was blackmail" Nick replied

"Way to kill the mood Ni- Whoa" Judy said as she saw a figure in the road stopping the car as the figure dropped a book bag spilling papers as the two cops saw The figure as a brown fox dusting herself off as the two got out of the car.

"Oww, My ankle" Lexi said picking up all the papers as Nick and Judy helped looking at the papers

"What are these?" Nick asked

"I'm working on an investigation" Lexi Replied picking up the papers

"Investigation?" Judy said confused as Lexi turned to her confused

"Yes Officer, Lexi Stars: Private Investigator" The brown fox replied

"Like a privite eye, That's cool Lexi" Nick Said inspired by the brown fox

"And you Sly Nick, a cop, what caused this change" Lexi stated nudging Nick playfully

'Wait, you two know each other?" Judy said surprised

"We used to date" Nick admitted as Judy saw shocked by this news

"Used to, So your no longer together" Judy asked Nick interested

"Well we never officially broke up, we just stopped seeing each other" Nick admitted

"Speaking of which Lexi, what are you working on?" Nick asked

"I'm following a master Criminal" She replied

"Master Criminal" The two cops said in shocked

"Yep, I Followed him to Sahara Square from Downtown, he robbed a mass amount of Glass from an Ice Cream Parlor" Lexi explained

"Really that was a Master Criminal" Judy said eager at the thought of catching a master criminal as Nick looked at her pinching his forehead.

"Great" he said sarcastically

"It looks like were following the same Animal, what do you say, lexi said holding out her hand as Nick Shook it

"It's great to see you again Lexi" Nick said

"Yeah great" Judy said uneasy to the brown fox as she zipped her bag

"lets get you to the station, The chief would like to know we have just found a lead" Nick said escorting Lexi in the back seat as the two got in the front

"So Lexi, how did you and Nick meet" Judy asked

"It's a long story" She admitted.


	8. Vanity Plates

The Car stopped at the Station as Judy and Nick left the car as Lexi was fumbling with the door

"Hey what Gives?" Lexi asked messing with the door as Judy opened the back door

"Someone has to let you out of the back" Nick explained as Lexi walked out. The three walked in the station approaching the desk where Clawhauser was snacking on a chocolate bar

"Nick, Judy, great to see you" he stated looking at Lexi before taking another bite.

"Who's she" Clawhauser asked as Judy turned to the brown fox

"This is Lexi Stars, she's a private investigator" Judy explained.

"Turns out we're both working on the same case" Nick replied.

Clawhauser buzzed them in letting Chief Bogo know they wanted to see him as the went to his office.

The Three were outside Bogo's office as Judy looked at Lexi

"You should stay out here while we talk to the chief" Nick stated as the two cops went in.

"Sit Down" The Chief ordered as the two cops sat down filling Bogo in as he put his fingers together.

"Bring the Detective in" Bogo ordered as Nick got up opening a door letting Lexi in as she pulled out a chair sitting down.

"So Miss Stars, Officer Hopps tole me this is a Master Criminal we're dealing with, Is that true?" Bogo asked

"Yes, I've been tracking him for a while, he been stealing a bunch of random stuff, Road signs, Laser Pointers, Ice Cream Dishes, but I feel they're just a distraction for something more sinister" Lexi explained

"Who is he?" Bogo asked

"I Don't know, He has never been identified, and eye witness descriptions have changed on everything from fur color to species, the only thing my sorces agree on is his name: Apex" Lexi stated

"Apex, What kind of a name is that?" Judy asked confused

"An alias, for what I have no idea?" Lexi explained as Bogo turned back faced the three

"I've heard enough, You three work together to solve this case" Bogo order as the two cops nodded

"Yes sir" they both said formally to the Chief.

"Dismissed" Bogo said as the three got up leaving the room heading out of the station

"So Lexi, what can you tell us about this Apex?" Judy asked

"Besides the fact the animal himself is a mystery, have noted a particular car at the crime scenes" Lexi said showing some pictures

"We could check the tags" Nick proposed looking at the photos

"Not that simple, They're custom vanity plates, not registered" Lexi informed

"Vanity Tags" Judy said confused

"Their custom made to give a certain message

"Like when you had that motorcycle with the tags reading FOXY GIRL" Nick Joked

"Yeah" Lexi giggled

"Excuse me, can we get back to the case please" Judy pushed as Nick stated looking at the pictures, the tag was Black with read 4P3X-PR3D as Nick Stared at It

"I've seen a Tag designed like that before, The Mechanic he had a Black vanity Tag" Nick explained pulling out a notebook

"GRSE MNKY, it was was on his tow truck... It means Grease Monkey" Nick explained

"So you Think Mr. Axel is the culprit" Judy pointed

"Not likely, but he's worth checking out" Nick stated

"look at you, Mr. professional cop" Lexi teased Nick as his face blushed.


	9. Axel

The Three got in the Crusier as Nick reached into his pocket pulling out a business card

"How did you get that, I never saw him give you anything?" Judy asked confused

"Old habits die hard" Nick confessed as she looked at him adjusting the mirror

"Old Habits, i don't know if I should mad your pickpocketing people or impressed you picked up a lead so easily" Judy admitted

"Business cards are free, it's no big deal, Here's the adress" Nick said reading off the adress as Judy punched it into the GPS as a route popped up

"Let's head out" Lexi said from the back seat as The car started leaving the station heading on the road as The Car got on the road stopping at a traffic light.

Do you really think this guy has connections?" Judy asked looking at Lexi

"We have a lead with the tags, But honestly I couldn't say" Lexi stated as the light turned green. The car started going down the road heading thru the urban area of Savannah Central stopping infront of a building with read "Axel's Garage. Nick and Judy left the car letting out Lexi walking to the place

"So How do you want to do this Carrots?" Nick asked Judy as she grumbling not liking being called that in front of others.

"How about the Good Cop, Bad Cop routine" Nick suggested

"No he already knows us, let's just act casual" Judy replied

'You could intimidate him" Lexi suggested as they turned to her

"Lexi, let us handle to cop business you handle the detective work, stay out here and keep ears open" Judy replied opening the door. as the two entered

Axel was reading a hot rod magazine looking up at the two cops

"Wilde, Hopps, Car trouble?" Axel joked as the two pulled up chairs sitting across from

"We were hoping to talk to you about Vanity Plates" Nick stated as Axel sit his magazine down

"Ooh, moving up from the standard plates" Axel said rubbing his hands together pulling out a notepad

"Any messages, you'd like" Axel asked

'Actually, we saw a plate, and was wondering what you could tell us about it?" Judy explained showing him the tags.

It's a standard number over Letter message, 4P3X- PR3D; It says Apex Pred, Pred most likly an abbrivation for Predator" Axel explianed

"could you tell us, where It came from, I've noted your tags are identical to these, could you tell us where they came from?" Judy asked

"Of Course, i got them from one of my auto friends, his name is Lavernius, he works at a night club, The Neon Claw" Axel explianed as Judy was writting it down

"And what can you tell about this Neon Claw?" Nick asked

"It's one of those rave, Glowsticks, loud music type of place; not really my scene; but they are masters of auto-body work" Axel Informed as they got up.

'Thanks for the help" Judy said as the the left the Garage seeing Lexi rauuning a file across her Claw

"So the Neon Claw" Lexi said in an intrested sense

"I Never thought I'd hear those two words again" Nick admitted

"You know this club?" Judy asked

"Yeah Judy, it's a real Predator Hot spot, I Used to go there, Lavernius is one of the best mechanics I've known" Nick stated

"Then let's check it out" Judy said


	10. The Neon Claw

Nick let out a small laugh as Judy looked at him with a stare

"What?" the rabbit replied in defense

"You won't last two seconds in the Neon Claw" Nick responded as Judy crossed her arms

"Look, It's predator exclusive club, Prey animals aren't allowed in" Lexi elaborated

"There are laws in Zootopia to prevent that kind of stuff" Judy replied in defense

"It's an underground place" Lexi explianed as Judy pouted

"Fine so what do we do?" Judy asked.

"How about me and Nick go in undercover, Judy can work recon, keep an eye out for the Camino, we find the car, we find the suspect" Lexi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Nick replied

"Fine" Judy shrugged as the three headed back to the crusier

"hey Judy drop us off, so we can pick up my car" Nick stated as she started the engine heading. The three went back to the station to drop off the ZPD Car as they were walking back to the apartment complex.

So this where your staying?" Lexi asked waiting outside as Nick and Judy walked in. they both headed up to their apartments getting changed as they walked down wearing Button up shirts. Nick reached into his pocket pulling out sungalsses placing them on as they walked to a red convertible. Nick opened the door letting out a sly smile.

"Ladies" he replied as Lexi blushed getting in the front

'Why do I have to sit in the back?" Judy asked irritated

"If I show up with you in front seat, It will look suspicious" Nick explained as Judy got in the back seat as Nick pulled a lever raising the roof. Nick raised the windows putting his keys in the ignition started the car. The headlights lit the road as he drove off turning the radio on. The slick wheels of the convertible rolled down the roads coming to an underpass where a night club was standing. This prompted Nick to open the door the three went out.

"Judy get to a look out point, keep an eye out for the car" Nick said handing her a pair of binoculars

"Don't tell me how to do my job" Judy replied dashing off into in ajacent alley way as the two foxes walked around the corner heading to the entrance. Nick was blocked by a panther wearing a black tux and a light up green tie.

"Are you Lavernius?" Nick asked the panther as he faced the two foxes

"No, how do you know Lavernius?" The Panther asked

"We're friends of Axel, they've worked on cars together" Lexi replied as he smiled

"Oh Axel, why didn't say so, i'm his brother Sabas" The Panther replied

"Sabas?" Nick questioned confused

"Short for Sabastain, come in" The panther said leading them in

"You two enjoy the Dancing, Vern is in a meeting but I'll tell him you want to see him" Sabas said enetering an employees only room

"Come on Nick, let's dance" Lexi said draging his arm on the dance floor as he began dancing with Lexi as she smiled the floor was covered with predatory animals, most wearing glowing sticks and paint and loud music flooded the room

"Nick why did we break up?" Lexi asked dancing as she spun around

"We Didn't, we just... stopped eachother" Nick replied as she smiled

"Why don't we get back togetehr" Lexi asked putting her arms around Nick as he was a bit shocked by the brown fox as their noses were inches away. Unbekownst to them Judy was watching from the rooftops of the other building gripping the binoculars.


	11. Vern and Sabas

In the Club the two were dancing as Sabas walked up to them.

"Vern will see you now" Sabas said as he escorted them to the door leading down a dark staircase. Sabas flicked a switch as the hall was glowing a neon green color. They came to a sub-level garage where thery saw a black camaro with green neon lighting and a panther working on the engine. he had black pants on a glowing green body paint

"Lavernius?" Nick said holding out his hand

"Yes, but my friends call me Vern" he replied shaking Nicks hand which coated it in black grease as he wiped it on the stone wall

"Nice car Vern" Lexi complmented looking it the camaro with the black tag with green letters matching the pattern.

'That's my baby, the Night Stalker" Vern stated

"Night Stalker?" Nick said confused

"Yeah, All member of the Neon Claw have their own Custom Car" Vern stated

"And you've worked on those cars" Nick stated

"You Know it" Vern replied making a click sound with his mouth

"What could you tell us of the this car" Nick said showing him a picture as Vern Looked at the Picture

"The Apex Predator, where did you see this car!" Vern demanded

"We've seen it centered around some specious activity, it is importnat to you?" Nick asked

"That's our leaders Car, They've been missing for 3 months" Vern explianed

"Leader?" Nick question

"The Neon Claw Racers, We race our cars together, like a biker gang" vern explianed

"As In street racing?" Nick asked

"Yeah, We know the best courses" Sabas replied

"Isn't Street Racing illegal, what if you get pulled over?" Nick asked trying to sound interested

"No Chance, our courses are abandoned" Sabas explianed pulling down a map showing an array of race tracks painted on a map in glowing green paint

"Define abandoned" Lexi said interested as Vern looked at the map

"20 years ago an earthquake struck the city of Zootopia sinking an entire part of the city, instead of clearing the rubble ; The city just covered it and built on top, Old Zootopia was left to rot. We Cleared it out and constructed a series of tracks, Racing right under the city, and Right under Everyones eyes, not Hurting anyone" Sabas replied as Nick rubbed his chin"

"Intresting" and this Apex, He is the leader?" Nick stated as the two panthers nodded

"And how does one join the Neon Claw?" Nick asked

" We use the club to scope out potential drivers, then invite them" Sabas replied

"can we see the Old city?" Nick asked interested

"No, Neon Claw members only" Vern replied in defense

"The only reason we're telling you is because Axel said you were cool" Sabas repleid

"So he's a member?" Nick said confused

"You bet, that monkey know to make a car run" Sabas stated as Nick looked confused

"I Thought The Neon Claw was a Predators Only type of thing?" Nick asked as vern pulled out a green drink sipping it

"Not Intentionally, Yes the first memebers were Predators, and their friends were Predators and so there are so Prey member; like Axel" Vern stated

"Were Animals joined together thru our love for racing

"Okay, well thanks for your help" Nick said as sabas opened the door as Nick and Lexi went up stairs. The two left the club seeing Judy Standing by the convertible pouting.

"hey Judy" Nick replied as the rabbit quickly smacked Nick across the face.


	12. Realization

The Three were heading back to the complex as Judy sat in the back seat arms crossed.

"So Apex isn't an animal, it's a car" Lexi stated looking over the notes as Nick was driving

"Which brings the question, who's the driver, the car was stolen" Nick replied looking up in the mirror seeing Judy. The rabbit was hardly paying attention looked down at the car floor, ears dropped. she kept reliving that kiss in her head as Nick snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Carrots are you paying attention?" Nick asked concerned

"Don't call me that" Judy replied in a bitter tone as he shrugged

"Why do you call her Carrots, cause she's a bunny" Lexi asked

"It just my nickname for her, she acts like she doesn't like it" Nick relied

"Aww That's so Cute, Carrots" Lexi said as Judy pouted

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Judy outbursted

"What did I say?" Lexi asked in defense

"Don't Call me Cute, don't call me Carrots, I DON"T like it; My name is Officer Judy Hopps, could you please treat me with some respect" The Rabbit pushed as Lexi's head sunk into her shoulders

"Sorry Officer Hoops" Nick admitted as the car stopped in front of the complex as Judy opened the back door

"See you tomorrow" Judy said with lack of emotion heading in the complex

"What's with her?" Lexi asked Nick who shrugged

"She has an ego problem, plus upset when people call her Cute" Nick explained.

Upon entering her apartment Judy locked the door and fell on her bed screaming into her Pillow, she saw the kiss that occured between the two foxes; but why was it causing a burning in her chest. Judy Knew she should feel Happy for Nick working things out with a girl but she wasn't. Judy just laid there bawling into her pillow as a slam was heard on the wall.

"Shut Up!" A voice said yelling thru the wall

"Don't tell her to shut up, she's going thru problems!" the second voice replied

"Don't tell me to shut up" The First voice replied as the two kept arguing as Judy got undressed standing completely naked. afterwards she just laid down wiping the tears from her eyes. Why was she so sad when she should be happy for Nick. there was nothing wrong with Lexi, she was smart, nice, matched his sense of humor, they were a perfect couple.

After coming to the thought the answer hit her over the head like a brick. She was jealous, It made perfect sense, why she clinged to Nick at the Motel, why she was upset by them kissing at the club and why she over-reacted when Lexi called her nickname cute, the same Nickname Nick made for her.

"I'm In love with Nick" Judy concluded with glee that she put the puzzle pieces together as her ears down

"But He has Lexi" She replied slumping back down, Judy couldn't compete with Lexi, her flirty tone, her humor, they truly were a good couple as she sat up picking up a picture of them. It was taken after Nicks graduation, it was an intended selfie that Judy photobombed at the last last second. The photo turned out good so they kept it as she held it to her heart.

"Ohh Nick" She replied heartbroken. Judy set the picture down as she stood up walking to her her bathroom. The rabbit looked at the reflection in the mirror, it was clear she was crying as she reached for her tooth brush squirting glob of paste on it as she scrubbed her teeth getting ready for bed. Judy held her glass under the sink filling it. after spitting out the water she headed back to bed,pulling her sheets above her. Getting one last look of the picture she turned her head to fall asleep.

End of Act I


	13. Best Friends

Act II

Judy woke up from her dreams strching, she was still uneasy about the events that happened last night, but it her day off. Judy was thinking of what to do as she got out of bed putting on her pink shirt, a pair of jeans and sun hat grabbing her phone. Judy left the apartment streching. Judy looked over to see Nick's door. Judy thought about if she should go check on him or not. Her mind was made up as she approched the door knocking on it as there was no response.

"Nick, It's Me Judy" The rabbit stated knocking again as the door opened. Judy looked up seeing Nick in his boxers yawning. he eyes looked down to see Judy

"Oh Morning Carrots" Nick replied tired bfore realizing his attire.

"Hold on a second" Nick replied closing the door, When it reopened he was wearing a Green T-shirt and cargo pants. He left the room locking it with his keys as they procceded to walk thru the town.

"You wanna get some Brunch" Nick offered streching

"Brunch, very classy of you" Judy replied playing a cool attitude. The Rabbit was in relief seeing Nick by himself. The Fox pulled out his wallet

"It's on me" Nick replied as Judy let out a sigh

"That's so thoughtful Nick" Judy replied as The fox put his wallet back in pocket

"After your little meltdown I figured I should help in any way I Can" Nick replied as Judy gave a glare

"Well thanks I think" Judy stated unsure of what to say

"It's just you're my best friend Carrots, I Can't stand seeing you distraught" Nick stated as Judy's heart raced.

"So how's Lexi?" Judy asked for some unknown reason as she quickly palmed herself

"She's good, I dropped her off, she said she'd call me if she found any new leads" Nick stated

"So what's the relationship with you two?" Judy asked interested in what she was up against

"Well Like I said we used to date" Nick replied as She looked at him

"Used to" Judy asked for confirmation

"It started when I was 9 we meet with my early Con Artist years, we grew up in the trade together, you could say we were two kids in love. like a young version of Bonnie and Clyde" and the city was our playground. one day she left the city, I havent seen her since, until yesterday Nick explained

"So your not dating now?" Judy asked keeping her sense of glee to herself

"No, I mean we're on good terms, strange we both turned to the right side of the law. But to answer your question, i don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship. Nick answered. Judy cheered in her head. This was perfect, they aren't together. There was still a chance for her to be Nick's Girl. the Rabbit shrugged

"Would you like to do something tonight?" Judy asked making sure not to imply a date

"I Thought we were spending the _whole day_ together, Like we always do" Nick replied

"I Meant something special, Like Dinner or a movie" Judy explained

"Like a date or something?" Nick asked confused

"No, I mean just as _Best Friends_ , nothing more, nothing less. Why would you Think I'd want to date a fox, I mean that's ridiculous" Judy replied lying to herself and Nick as he just looked at her

"Why would I Think You'd want to date a _fox_ " Nick repeated as Judy blushed

"I Thought we were passed that" Nick added hurt by her words

"I'm Sorry It's just- Why do you think I'd want to be friends with a bunny?" Nick replied shocking her

"You know why, Because I Don't see you as a Bunny, I see you as my Friend, my Partner, Some who showed me Predator and Prey can be Best Friends, Maybe I was Wrong" Nick replied facing away as Judy started tearing

"Nick I- Gotcha" the Fox replied smiling as Judy was dumbfounded

"And That is why i forgive you... Cutie" Nick replied as she blushed

"I'll Allow it... This once" Judy replied


	14. Brunch Interruptions

The two stopped there as Judy turned to Nick. The two of the walkd into the diner they usually went to sitting in their booth. The Turtle waitress approched them smiling pen in pad.

"Great to see you two again" The Turtle said as the two looked over their menus

"I'll take the salad, and if you could put some blueberries in it" Judy stated

"Yes Ma'am, What about you sir" She asked looking at Nick as he smiled

"I'll take the cheese sandwich" Nick replied as she left the booth as the cops sat there.

"So You feeling better Jude" Nick asked undoing the silverware from his napkin as she smiled

"Of Course Nick" Judy replied as Nick's phone rang as he looked at it

"It's Lexi" he said pressing the green button as Judy looked down

"Hey Lexi, what's up?" Nick asked speaking into the phone

"Nick, I've been doing some tests, i need you at my place as soon as possible" Lexi stated as Nick looked to Judy looking down at the table

"What about Judy, you need her two?" Nick asked

"Sure, bring her" Lexi Replied as Nick hung up

"I'm sorry Judy, we're gonna reschedule that day together" Nick stated as Judy faked a smile

"It's Okay Nick, The job always comes first" Judy replied which was true. Lexi Stars was an asset to this case, Judy couldn't let her jelously get the better of her as the waiteress walked up with their food

"Can we have some to-go bags please" Nick said handing the turtle a bill as she smiled walking back. After the event in the diner the two left carry bags as they walked to Nick's red convertible. Judy sat in the front seat as Nick lowered the roof starting the engine. The car drove off going on the sub roads coming to Lexi's office.

Nick parked the car getting out with Judy as the knocked on the door. the door opened as lexi looked at them

"Good you came" Lexi said letting them in as she locked the door behind them

"So what's the deal?" Judy asked confused as lexi held up a testube of the green liquid

"This Is the deal" Lexi Replied

"What's that?" Judy asked seeing the glass tube

"It's the Neon Claw's signature drink, i've been running tests on it" Lexi stated as Nick rubbed her head

"Look a Lexi, a little chemist" Nick played as judy grinded her teeth jelous of the attention lexi was getting

"Get to the point" Judy replied as Lexi set the tube in a rack tapping it with a stick as it bubbled

"I've been finding ingredients, most pretty common, Water, sugar, fruit extract, caffine but there is one ingredient, you should know about" Lexi replied as the two shrugged

"And that would be?" Nick asked

"One guess" Lexi replied tossing a plant bulb sealed in a ziplock bag as the two examined it

"Nighthowler" They both said as Lexi nodded

"But the strange part is they've been serving this for years, the plant has been modified somehow. the consumers aren't turning savage. what purpose would they have for putting Nighthowler in their drinks" Lexi asked

"You're the chemist, you tell us" Judy replied

"This is just basic info, we need more we'll have to talk to the source" Lexi replied.

"So, You think The Neon Claw will be willing to tell us this information" Nick asked Judy as she looked him deadeyed

"Only one way to find out " Judy replied.


	15. True Colors

The Three left the office heading to Nick's convertible as Nick let Lexi sit in front, much to Judy's Dismay as Nick raised the roof drivng to the Neon Claw.

"Judy you stay in here?" Lexi requested as the rabbit wasn't having it

"No, I'm Coming in" Judy replied in defense as Lexi laughed before Making a straight

"You're being serious" Lexi said as Judy looked up

"Dead Serious" the Rabbit replied as Lexi was staring at Judy

"They'll eat you alive" Lexi replied as Judy pulled out her badge

'An Officer never backs down" Judy as Lexi petted the rabbit's back

"Okay" Lexi replied as they walked up to the entrance

"Sabas" Nick called out to the panther as he smiled

'Nick, Lexi, any luck finding our missing car" Sabas called out to the fox.

"We have some leads" Judy replied as Sabas looked down at the rabbit

And who are you" Sabas said squatting hands on knees coming eye level with Judy

"I'm with them" Judy replied a bit nervous

"Well come on in I'll get Vern" Sabas said standing up and letting the three in as he walked down a hallway.

"I have use the bathroom Nick, I'll catch up" Lexi said walking gently smacking the male fox's rear before heading into the girls restroom. This made Judy's blood boil as she remained collective.

'I have to go to and... powder my nose, or what ever the cliche is" Judy replied following Lexi into the bathroom

"Okay, I'll just wait here" Nick said. Inside the Bathroom Lexi was flushing the toilet leaving The Stall as she saw Judy washing her hands

"Lexi, can I speak to you" Judy stated a bit sore as the girl fox nodded washing her hands as Judy swallowed looking at her

"Stay away from Nick" Judy replied as the fox looked at her

"Excuse me" Lexi said

"He's Mine, and I Love him, so back off" Judy claimed as Lexi just stood there crossing her arms

"Judy, poor sweet innocent Judy, I Can't do that" Lexi said staring at Judy as they both gave each other a death glare

"I'm not kidding" Judy replied serious

"I Don't think so, I'm the better girl for Nick, i could do things for him you'd never be willing to do" Lexi replied in a flirty tone

"Like what, never mind I Don't want to know" Judy stated

"But You know, I Think _I_ will ask out Nick" Lexi stated

"Don't Think about it!" Judy defended

"Too late, i'm gonna ask him out for dinner, and afterwards we are going to go back to my place, then we're going to FUCK and it will be HOT, Maybe I'll send you a pic" Lexi replied

"He would never Go out with a _tramp_ like you" Judy stated

"We were once inseparable, I Could have him eating out of my paws back then, and I sure as hell can do it now" Lexi replied leaving the bathroom as Judy followed her as The Fox girl straightened her hair walking to Nick Kissing him right in front of Judy as The Rabbit's ears fell and her heart. Nick was caught off guard as Lexi turned them facing Judy giving an devil like glare as she pulled away a trail of spit connecting the two foxes as Judy ran off

"Judy, where are you going" Nick asked as she was out of range

"She said something about heading to car, Let's focus on the case" Lexi replied playing it off like nothing happened.


	16. Dinner Plans

Sabas came back leading the two foxes walked down to the garage where vern was working on his car. Vern rolled out from under the car

"You guys find the car yet?" Vern asked getting up wiping his hands with a rag

"No, but we would like to ask you some questions" Nick said tossing the ziplock bag to Vern

"I know what it looks, but let me explain" Vern replied in defense

"Please explain" Lexi said as vern set his wrench down

"Yes there is Nighthowler in our drink, but it's modified, It's harmless" Vern explained

"Elaborate" Lexi explained as vern turned to her

"There modified to not turn the consumer savage, they increase an animals primal instinct, hearing, eyesight, reflexes; that kind of stuff" Vern explained

"Years of evolution have dulled our instinct, This drink enhances an animals ability, but allows them to retain memories and control" Sabas explained throwing a screwdriver to Vern as he caught it in midair.

"And Who came up with this formula" Nick asked as the two panthers looked at each other

"You made it, That's heard to believe" Nick stated

"What a grease-heard can't take biology classes at the community college" Vern stated in defense. the foxes turned to each other

"Do your guests know their drinks are mixed with Nighthowler?" Nick asked

"The drink is for members only" Sabas stated in defense

"And yes, they know what they're drinking" Vern replied as Nick and Lexi shrugged. So amny dead-ends, from the missing car to the Drinks. They both didn't know what fit into the case

"Well thanks for the info, We'll let you know if we see your car" Nick said walking up the stairs with Lexi leaving the club as the sun was shining in their faces. Lexi took this as a chance to make her move turning to Nick

"So Nick I was Thinking, would you like to go out for dinner... on a date" Lexi offered as Nick tugged his collar

"I Kind of promised Judy I'd have dinner with her tonight" Nick replied as she smiled

'I Don't mind company" Lexi smiled as Nick thought It over

"I'll just go with her, we can go out tomorrow" Nick replied

"Okay" Lexi smiled

"I'll have to ask Judy, If we're still on?" Nick replied pulling out his phone sliding his finger on the screen thru his contacts. the photo for her was the same one from the graduation as he pushed the call button.

Judy was walking down the street as he phone rang playing her favorite song "Try Everything" as she pulled it out seeing the picture. she was still uneasy about the kiss. Judy pushed the green button.

"Hey Nick" Judy said playing off in an okay tone

"Hey Carrots, I was wondering about our dinner tonight" Nick stated as Judy remembered the plans they had

"What about it?" Judy asked sitting on a bench

"Are we still on for dinner?" Nick replied

"Is it just us?" Judy asked as Nick shrugged

"Of Course Jude" Nick replied as she sighed in relief

"Sure, how about 7:30" Judy replied

"Great, we'll meet at the complex" Nick said making plans

"Bye" Judy replied hanging up as Nick turned to Lexi

"Why did you kiss me in the club" Nick asked as Lexi shrugged as she just turned her head blushed

"No reason" She replied walking away smiling. as Lexi was out of range she gave a smile.


	17. Confession

Nick walked around the city looking to kill time before 7:30. Nick entered a small store and began looking around. Nick had a hobby of looking at stuff in stores as he entered a secondhand store. he walked to the counter where a raccoon was polishing a statute

"Ah Nick" The Raccoon said putting the statue on the counter, it was of an Egyptian cat as Nick whistled

"Nice piece Ron" Nick said looking at the cat as Ron Looked at it

"Just got it today" Ron said as Nick walked around the the disc shelf looking the the movies. After looking at the Movies and Games Nick walked stopped it the jewery. nick saw something that caught his eye. It was a silver necklace, shaped like a circle with a purple stone in the center. as he picked it up

"how much?" Nick asked examining the necklace

"Doesn't look like your type of bling" Ron said looking at Nick as the fox set the necklace down

"It's not for me, it's for a friend of mine" Nick explained

"Aww Nick has a girlfriend, who is it?" Ron asked interested

"No, She's not my girlfriend, she's just someone special, It's hard to explain" Nick replied.

After looking around in the stores Nick walked to the restaurant necklace in hand. He was really hoping Judy would like it. Slipping the necklace into his pocket seeing Judy standing at the door in her pink shirt smiling

"How have you been Nick" Judy asked as He escorted her into the restaurant

"Very Fancy, I've never been to a restaurant like this" Judy admitted examining the decoration. It was a hibachi place as the two waited as a Tiger standing behind the counter

"Two" The Tiger said adjusting the suit he wore escorting them to a Hibachi were they sat where a huge Panda was standing

"This is Hao, he will take care of you" The Tiger said leaving

"Hao" Nick said bowing formally as The Panda bowed also

"Nicholas" Hao said as Judy smiled

"I Guess you do know everyone" Judy replied bowing formally looking at the Panda wearing a chef's hat as the two were looking at Hao picked up a bottle of oil squirting it on the grill as the room filled with smoke. Hao then laid out a bunch of ingredients taking a handful of noodles tossing them on the grill.

"Hao, can we get some carrots in here, for the lady?" Nick asked as Hao putt a Carrot in hand tossing it as he swung his knife slicing it into pieces landing in the noodles. Hao caught one of the edge of his knife as they clapped

"Judy open your mouth" Nick stated as she did so as Hao swung the knife launching he bit of carrot into her mouth

"That was the coolest thing I've seen" Judy admitted as Nick smiled

"Wait til you see what he does next" Nick said as Hao picked up an onion slicing it forming a mountain

"Here is comes" Nick said as Hao picked up a red squirt bottle spraying the inside of the mountain of onion as it shot up red sauce and smoke like a volcano as Judy clapped.

After eating the two sat there getting up as Judy stretched

"That was enjoyable" Judy replied as the two left the restaurant

"Judy I have something for you" Nick stated showing the necklace as Judy smiled

'For me, you shouldn't have" Judy said hugging Nick as he put the necklace on the rabbit

"I saw it, thought It would look good on you" Nick replied as Judy swallowed

"Nick, I Love you" Judy confessed as Nick looked at her confused

"Excuse me" Nick said confused

"I'm in love with you" Judy replied resting her head in Nick's chest as he put his hands on her back

"Aww Judy" Nick said as smiled as they began walking back to the complex as they stopped at Judy's apartment

"Nick, Will you be my boyfriend" Judy asked examinig her necklace as Nick was off guard as he thought about it, he did like Judy and this meant a lot to her. Nick couldn't stand to break her heart as she smiled

"Of Corse I Will Carrots" Nick replied as they were in the hallwayas Judy opened her apartment door escorting Nick in the room as she pinned him to the wall kissing him.

"Nick was off guard but returned the kiss feeling Judy's soft tounge on his lips as he lefted her to eye level as she wrapped her legs around him for support as Nick was amazed by the bunny's strength. as the two continued kissing for what seem like forever.


	18. Sleepover

The two were the small room as Judy cuddled with Nick on her bed. The rabbit let out a smile as he massaged her shoulders and she sat in his lap and he admired her pink shirt

"I Never knew you were good a massages" Judy stated impressed as Nick smiled realizing his feelings for Judy. He always saw them as friends but never thought of being more with her. Nick honestly respected Judy a lot, despite mocking her with nicknames and such. had this been any other girl Nick would've tried to wiggle his way into her panties but Because this was Judy Hopps he knew better.

As Much as Nick realized he wanted her, he couldn't bring himself to force the act. Nick was surprised but in his mind her wants outweighed his as he licked the side of her neck as she let out a sweet sound in a state of bliss. Judy never thought She'd be turned on so much by a fox as she sat in Nick's lap. Judy could feel herself becoming aroused as she felt Nick's warm embrace as she stood up uneasy as Nick stopped

"Was it something I did?" Nick asked feeling the mood killed as she shook her head

"No It's not that, It's just _This Moment_ feels so weird to a Fox and a Bunny together in a bedroom...making love" Judy replied sitting on the edge of the bed as Nick sat beside her rubbing her back

"I Get it, If you want to stop, It's Okay. I Can leave and we can forget the whole thing ever happened." Nick replied as she stood looking up at him

"Nick I Don't Want _to forget_ This, I'm really turned on right now, I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm just uneasy" Judy confessed

"About what... Oh" Nick realized

"Part of me wants to tell me to stop but the other parts wants to go all the way. I Don't know which part to listen to" Judy replied as Nick Smiled

"I Know How you feel Judy, We're partners, Best Friends If we do This, This will change between us" Nick stated as they both blushed

'How about we go halfway... you know some foreplay, see how you feel" Nick replied as Judy smiled, that seemed like an excellent compromise as Judy and Nick laid down as she sat on him positioning herself as they were touching. The bulge from Nick's Pants rubbed across Judy's denim jeans as she blushed the bunny's crotch was getting moist feeling Nick's stiff member coated in cargo short. Nick smiled looking to Judy

"Judy, if you don't mind, could I touch your tail" Nick asked knowing rabbits were very protective of letting other animals touch their tails as she nodded. Nick brushed his hand thru the grey puff on her rear as she leaned into him for another kiss. The two spent the night dry rubbing. Judy stood up walking away

"What Now Carrots" Nick replied switching back to playing mode as the rabbit smiled.

"It's Nothing, Just you know; Bathroom" Judy replied pointing to the door as she entered her personal bathroom. Nick laid there thinking about the events that took place. Nick knew it, he was In love with Judy. Nick smiled as the rabbit left the room wearing pajamas as Nick Chuckled

"Cartoon Characters" Nick replied smiling as Judy looked at them

"What?" She replied teasing a sense of offense as he smiled

"Nothing, they look really cute on you...sorry" Nick recoiled knowing how Judy felt about the C-Word

"Nick, you can call me cute all you want" Judy replied jumping on the bed clinging to Nick. Though This time it was intentional, and they both knew it as they went to sleep.


	19. Back On The Case

The two woke up still clinging together as Nick stretched checking the clock which read 6:30 AM. Nick turned seeing Judy asleep in her PJs letting out a small snore. Nick smiled getting off the bed buttoning up his shirt as walked to the door. The Fox stopped turning as he blew the sleeping Rabbit a kiss.

"See you at work Carrots" Nick replied leaving Judy's apartment walking down the hall opening the door to his. Nick unbuttoned his shirt throwing it on the bed along with his cargo short and plaid boxers, approaching the shower turning the water on. Nick proceeded to bathe himself as he stepped under the shower. after washing himself he left the shower drying off. Nick opened his drawer pulling out his police uniform putting in on neatly as he looked in the mirror. Nick admired the reflection, what was once a lonely shifty con-artist was now an honest member of the ZPD. Nick opened his wallet examining his badge before closing it and putting in in his pocket.

As the clock in Judy's apartment the clock turned reading 7:00 as the alarm went up. Judy stretched yawning as she stood up realizing Nick was gone. Judy got off the bed lifting the top to her Pajamas and pulling the bottoms off folding them up as she put them away. The rabbit stood there in her white panties, damp from the previous night as she opened her closet. Judy pulled out a hanger with her uniform as she got dressed. Judy adjusted her uniform feeling a sense of pride. The Rabbit looked thru her cabinets pulling out a box of cereal as she poured some into two ziplock bags. Judy left the room Seeing Nick standing near the wall as she handed him one of the bags.

"Morning Carrots" Nick played as she smiled

"Morning" Judy replied as the two were walking out of the apartment approaching the sidewalk as they began walking to work. as with every morning conversation with the two was interesting as The Two were getting focused on the case they were taking. as Nick held out a pad

"So we have all these facts and Clues, I Think things are coming along nicely" Nick Stated as The Two made their way to the Police station

"Morning Nick, Morning Judy, Want me to tell the chief your in" Clawhauser said playing a game on his phone as the duo nodded. Clawhauser buzzed them in as they went up to the Chief's office.

"So, How's the case" Bogo asked sitting it his desk tapping his desk lightly

"We've been doing research and we've collected a bunch of clues and leads Sir" Judy said

"Great, let's Hear it" Bogo said interested as they went over their notes.

"Over the past couple weeks, 3 Businesses have been robbed, a School supplies store, a scarp-metal yard and an Ice Cream Parlor" Judy explained

"I Know" Bogo replied

"The culprit made off with Laser Pointers, Road Signs and Ice Cream Dishes, We haven't found any connections to the items, but thanks to Miss Stars we know This Car was at all crime scenes" Nick stated showing a picture of the Black El Camino

"We've discovered the Name "Apex Predator" and assumed it to an animal, when in fact it was the name of the car, which belonged to the Neon Claw but was stolen about Three months ago" Judy explained

"We'll have the boys on Camera duty let us know if this car shows up" Bogo replied

"Also This neon Claw have been putting altered Nighthowler in there member exclusive drinks, we've ran tests and it's basically harmless" Nick stated

"You're sure It's Harmless?" Bogo asked for confirmation

"They said it was altered to increase reflex time and allows the consumer to keep their state of mind" Judy explained

"But If we want more info we should probably speak to an expert" Bogo replied

"I Know an expert" Judy replied as Nick looked at her

"Don't say what I Think You're gonna say" Nick replied.


	20. The Drive

"She's an expert" Judy explianed

"And she hates us" Nick replied as the two were arguing. Chief Bogo put his palms on his desk

"Enough!" The Buffalo yelled as the two sat still quiet

"If You think she can help, I Will allow it, but keep a close eye on her" Bogo replied as Nick took a sigh

"Okay" Nick said as they left the station approaching their cruiser getting in

"I Can't believe we're doing this" Nick said stretching in the passenger seat as Judy started the car.

"She's an expert on Nighthowler, We nned this sample analyzed; Wait if it's just slow reacting" Judy pushed

"Fine, But you're in change of dealing with her" Nick replied as Judy Nodded. The two began their drive breaking away from the conversation

"So, About Last Night?" Nick asked as Judy blushed

"You Liked it" Nick replied as she smiled

"Yeah, I Did, Like I said I have feelings for you" Judy repeated

"When did you realize these feelings, I Doubt it was love at first sight" Nick replied making a smart remark as she kept her eyes on the road

"I Guess I Accpeted my feelings when i saw you and Lexi Kissing in the club" Judy replied as she suddenly saw that kiss again in her head quickly pouting as eyes rolled to nick.

"Do you love her?" Judy asked as Nick coiled back nervous as she turned a bit sour

"What?" Nick asked as the Car stopped at a red light as Judy Slammed the brakes causing Nick to hit the windshild.

"Answer the question" She demanded in a serious tone as Nick got up dusting himself

"I Do still have feelings for her, But that doesn't matter now" Nick replied as she calmed down

"Look Nick I'm sorry, It's Just, I've been in love with you for a while, when I saw you with Lexi, I Felt Betrayed" Judy stated

"Betrayed, I didn't even know you liked me" Nick replied in defense.

"No I felt betrayed by my love for you, That I never told you what i wanted to" Judy explianed as they were waiting for the light to change

Now that I finally Have you; I don't want to lose you" Judy added as Nick smirked

"You've _Been_ in love with me, since when?" Nick asked as the Bunny bit her knuckle seeing the light turn green

"Since that night at the Museum, when you playfully bit me, that moment I Felt your hot breath on my neck I felt something. At first it was fear, I didn't know you switched the pellets. I really did think you were gonna eat me. But Part of me felt _alive_ in that moment, I Can't explain it" Judy confessed

"You've had the hots for me, because I bit you, well faked biting you" Nick said confused

"You not believe how many Nights I Relieved that dream in my head, waking up in sweat touching myself; aroused from it" Judy admitted as they stopped near the Zootopia Prison

"We're here let's drop this conversation" Nick said uncomfortable about talking about their love life on the job

"Just tell me you love me, then we can go in" Judy pushed as Nick formed a smile

"I Love you Carrots" Nick admitted as she smiled back

"Thank you" The rabbit said happy hearing those three words

"I've never said those words to a girl before so don't get used to them" Nick as Judy smirked

"You Don't have to" Judy said pulling out her Carrot pen playing back words he said

"I'm saving this" She replied putting the pen in her breast pocket leaving the car with Nick


	21. The Expert

The Two entered the Prison approaching the warden

"What Can i do for you two officers?" The warden asked looking at the two

"We wish to speak to Bellweather" Judy stated as the warden nodded opening a door leading the two of the into a vistors area

"You Two wait here, I'll Get her" One of the guards said walking away as the two sat in the room looking at the glass wall splitting the room down the middle.

The guard walked in the other half escort The female lamb wearing an orange jumpsuit as she sat down

"What do you two want?" Dawn asked adjusting her glasses with her cuffed paws

"Assistant Bellweather, long time no see" Nick joked

"Shut your mouth Fox" Dawn replied

"Miss Bellweather we need your help" Judy admitted as the Lamb giggled

"You need _My_ Help" Dawn said enjoying her say those words

"You're an expert when It comes to Nighthowler" Nick stated

"Why should I help you?" Dawn asked as Judy looked at her

"Look Dawn, you've made some some bad choices, but I Don't think you're really a bad animal" Judy admitted as she laughed

"Sweet Innocent Judy Hopps, always looking for good in people" Bellweather replied

"Look Bellweather you have two choices: A, help us get out early on parole or B. Stay here it's no skin off my teeth" Nick replied as she turned away

"What do you need" Dawn asked as Judy looked at here

"Someone has modified the juice from the Nighthowler plant and been distributing in drinks" Judy explained

"genius, How come I never thought of that, spiking drinks" Dawn admitted at how clean the method was

"No Their putting it in all their drinks" Nick stated as Bellweather looked at him

"This new blend, enhances an animals reflexes, strength and so on, but the kicker is the consumer maintains control of their actions" Judy explained as Judy handed her a tube of the liquid and a phone number

"I'll look into it, but i want a clean slate" Bellweather replied as they both looked at her

"Those are my terms I help you, I get my record wiped clean

"You can get parole, and if you behave maybe we'll clean your record" Judy replied as Dawn thought it over

"Deal" The lamb said extending her hand to shake as is was blocked by the glass as Judy and nick stood up

"Call us if you find anything out" Nick said

"I'm doing this for Judy, Not you...predator" Bellweather replied

"Really, why?" Nick asked

"Infecting predators is one thing but putting this stuff in huge batches of drink could be extremely dangerous" Bellweather defended as the thought of hundreds of animals going savage made her shiver.

"We'll be in touch" Judy said as they got up leaving the prison

"You Think she'll help" Nick asked

"We'll just have to hope" Judy said as they both got in the Cruiser.

The two were halfway to the station when they got a call-in on their radio

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, This if Fangmayer, I've been checking the street cams; We've found the car" The wolf said over radio as Nick picked it up

"This is Hopps and Wilde, Where is the car?" Nick asked

"Parked in Tundratown, outside a warehouse

"Punch it Judy" Nick said as she floored the gas turning around.


	22. Catching The Suspect

The Cruiser made it's way on the freeway heading to the climate wall

"How do you want to play this Carrots" Nick asked Judy as looked at him quickly before putting her yes back on the road

"Let's just hope he comes along quietly" Judy stated crossing through the wall into the snowy area of Tundratown as the tires ran thru the snow on the ground. Nick looked out over the snow covered city as he turned back to Judy

"Hey Judy, I've thinking about us, I was wondering- Nick, lease focus on the job" Judy stated as Nick focused back on the road

"Sorry Judy, it's just Having my partner and girlfriend as the same person, I Don't know where to set the line" Nick admitted

"Nick, I Like, I'm glad we're together now, but right now we are on the clock, I'm your partner not your girlfriend" Judy replied as Nick pointed

"There's the car" Nick stated as the police car stooped around the corner. Judy picked up the radio calling in

"This is Hopps and Wilde, we're at the warehouse, Car is here, we're entering the warehouse now" Judy replied hanging up as they left the Cruiser walking to the Apex Predator

"It Is a nice car" Nick admitted as Judy was fastening a parking brake on the car as Nick looked down

"Whoa, how did you... never mind" Nick stated as Judy pulled out her flashlight opening the door to the dark warehouse as she entered. Nick followed her as they entered. Judy found pile of stuff, upon inspection it was the Ice cream dishes. Judy took note as the continued the heard a howl coming from behind them. The two turned seeing a black wolf with Green neon paint wearing black leather pants with a metal skull belt and torn legs.

"Judy and Nick Quickly pulled out their tranquilizer guns aiming at the wolf

"Freeze, you are under arrest for burglary, put your paws behind you head or we will shoot" Judy replied. The Wolf let out another howl charging them as they both fired a round into the wolf's chest as he picked up Nick pinning him to the wall giving a huge grin. Judy kept firing as the darts were having little effect. this was annoying the wolf as he had about 10 darts sticking in him.

The Wolf carried Nick by throat as he began to choke the fox. Nick Turned blue as Judy saw this and Snapped. She just confessed her feelings to Nick and wasn't gonna lose him. The bunny looked around finding a baseball bat swinging as The Wolf's knee as it gave out causing them both two fall. The wolf slammed Nick down first using the Fox to cushion his fall as he looked up at a furious Judy swinging the bat against his head. A loud crack was heard as the bat broke on impact knocking the wolf out cold and the shots kicked in. Nick got up dusting off

"Damn That Wolf wasn't normal" Nick replied catching his breath as Judy made quick work handcuffing and muzzling him as she calmed down

"I'm Just saying, I've seen my share of strong guys, but the way he was shrugging off Tranquilizer" Nick replied

"Well we got him" Judy stated looking down at the Wolf.

"I've seen you that bad-ass before" Nick stated admiring the feat Judy pulled off

"Never underestimate me Nick" Judy replied pulling out her radio

"Chief this is Hopps and Wilde, we have the suspect he is unconscious and secured" Judy replied

"Great Work you two, Come back to the station, i want to interrogate him when he wakes up" Bogo said as they nodded

'Yes Sir" Judy said as Nick dragged the wolf into the back locking the doors as Nick picked up his phone Calling Axel. he proceed to let them know the Apex Predator was at the warehouse, as they headed back to the station.


	23. Alpha

The two were at the station as Bogo was interrogating the wolf. Nick sat on a bench drinking a cup of coffee besides Judy as Bogo left the room

"He's settled down, whatever caused him to act up, it's gone now" The cheif replied looking at the two

"You think we could question him?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her

"Just be careful, he may not be savage, but he's still dangerous" Bogo stated walking back to his office. Judy and Nick walked into the room where the wolf was cuffed and muzzled sitting in a chair

"Officers" he said his coolness to them as they sat down across from him

"Why did you attack us?" Nick asked as the Wolf looked around

"I Don't Know" the wolf replied as Judy looked at him

"Why did you steal useless Junk" Judy asked

"I Don't Know" the Repeated

"Why were you at the warehouse" Nick pushed as the wolf slammed his paws on the table

"I DON"T KNOW!" The wolf outbursted as Judy quickly pulled her tranquilizer gun aiming it as red dot glow on the wolf's chest. Thw wolf seeing this sat down

"I'm Sorry Officers, I don't know, last thing I remember i was at... a nightclub, drink in hand enjoying a lap dance, next thing I know I'm in a cop car with 10 darts in my chest, cuffed and muzzled with a blistering headaches" The Wolf explained

"What's you name?" Nick asked the wolf

"Andrew, but everyone calls me Alpha" The wolf explianed

"You wouldn't happen to be the leader of the Neon Claw would you" Judy asked

"Yeah, you know The Claw" Alpha said confused

"They reported you and your car missing for three months" Nick replied

"Three months, It's been three months" Alpha said in disbelief

"Yep" Judy stated

"Can I talk to the cops who busted me, maybe they have more info" Alpha stated

"You're looking at them" Judy replied as he smiled

"A Fox and Bunny together, Only In Zootopia" He replied as they continued talking. Afterwards the two left the room

"I'd say the most logical senario is he overdosed on the drink and went savage" Nick stated

"I Don't know, I can't but think there's more to it" Judy stated as the walked out of the station looking at the sunset

"It's been a hectic day" Judy said walking with Nick down to the complex as they ran into Lexi

"Hey Guys, what's up" Lexi said wearing a dark blue tanktop and black jeans

"Hey Lexi, we solved the case" Nick replied as she opened her eyes wide

"What, without me, how could you?" she replied upset

"Sorry Lexi, we were busy" Judy replied walking with Nick as she joined the group

"So fill me in, what did I miss?" Lexi asked

"Long Story Short, The leader of the Neon Claw overdosed on the green drink and went savage" Nick explianed.

"Oh well at least he's behind bars, by the the Way Nick have you thought about my offer" Lexi asked as Nick shrugged trading looks with judy

"Actually Yes, I'm with Judy now, so no, I Can't be your boyfriend" Nick replied

"Aww, but good for you, Can I least take you out to dinner as friends" Lexi offered as Nick looked at Judy

"You can take her out to dinner, but anything beyond that, we have a problem" Judy stated

"I'll pick you up at nine" Nick said as Lexi smiled.


	24. As Friends

Nick stood there looking at Judy

"That was very nice of you" Lexi admitted looking at the Bunny

"Just remember you're going out as friends" Judy reminded her

"Don't worry Officer Hopps, I promise not to make a move on your man" Lexi said walking away as she bumped Judy's shoulder spilling her purse

"here, I'll help you" Judy said picking up the contents of the purse. a notebook, a wallet, some cosmetics as Judy handed her the purse.

"Sorry Judy, I really need to be more careful, and your welcome" Lexi replied

"For what?" Judy asked confused

"I Made you confess your feelings for Nick Lexi explained

"So you planned on me telling Nick" Judy said in disbelief crossing her arms

"Of course, you just needed a push" Lexi stated as Judy smiled

"Well, thank you. I think" Judy replied as Lexi winked

"But I totally would've taken him if you didn't" Lexi replied walking Judy was dumbfounded

"I Don't know what to think about her" Judy stated watching the brown fox walk away as Nick looked at her

"She has a good heart" Nick stated as Judy saw a metal tin on the ground picking it up. it was a metal tube as Judy opened it revealing a lipstick dispenser

"Hey Lexi" Judy called out as the girl was already gone

"I'll just give it to her, next time I see her" Judy said slipping the tube in her pocket as they both walked back to the complex.

"Thanks for doing this Judy" Nick stated as the Bunny smiled

"It's no trouble I trust you enough to not cheat on me" Judy replied

"Carrots, I promise tonight I Will show you the most passionate night You've ever had" Nick stated as she blushed

"I'm looking forward to it" Judy replied blowing Nick a kiss as she entered her room. Nick entered his apartment room changing from his uniform into his civilian clothes adjusting his tie over his button up shirt and pants. Nick reached from comb doing his checked his watch which read 7:30 as he sat on his bed. Nick's room was slightly bigger than Judy's as he sat on the bed pulling his phone out watching some online videos to blow the time as a good hour passed.

When 8:30 Came Nick left the room locking the door as he walked downstairs to the parking lot getting his red convertible turning on the engine. Nick left the parking lot making his way to to Lexi's office where she was waiting as he parked in front of her. She was wearing a Blue Miniskirt a white top and Blue lipstick as she entered the car.

"So where are we going" Lexi asked as Nick shrugged

"I Think I Know the perfect place" Lexi said as the car started moving. Lexi navigated to Nick as the car stopped at a small restaurant. they parked the car getting out and entering. The place had a 70's vibe to it as they sat down. A Pig waitress approached them

"When can I get for you two Foxes to drink" the Pig asked

"I'll take a Blueberry Juice" Nick stated

"Double that" Lexi replied as she marked it down heading back

"So, You and Judy, How'd you meet; was it love at first sight" Lexi joked as Nick chuckled.

"Actually when I first met Judy I couldn't stand her" Nick admitted as he proceeded to tell Lexi of there adventures.

"She's a good girl" Lexi replied as the waitress returned with their drinks.


	25. Shopping

The Two were sitting there dining on the food as Nick picked up a cheese fry sticking it in his mouth

"That was a crazy story" Lexi admitted smiling at what Nick told her.

"Yeah it pretty cool" Nick replied as Lexi took a sip of her drink

"My favorite part was the D.M.V." Lexi stated as Nick smiled

"Mine too, you should've seen Judy; she was losing it" Nick replied as Lexi giggled as Nick explained a lot more details of there adventure.

"Thanks for you know help Judy realize her feelings" Nick said as Lexi Smiled

"The Girl just needed a push, so did I" Lexi claimed as Nick chuckled

"But seriously, she really likes you, don't make any mistakes with her, you don't want to lose what you have" Lexi replied as Nick's Phone rang playing "Try Everything" which was the ringtone Nick Set for Judy as pulled out his phone

"I Have to take this" Nick said standing up walking away

"Hey Carrots" Nick teased

"Nick I was wondering what time You'd be back at the the complex?" Judy asked as Nick checked his watch

"I'd say maybe an hour" Nick replied as Judy Smiled

"Okay I'll see you" Judy said blowing a kiss before hanging up

Judy was at a local shopping strip mall walking around. The bunny was looking around at the wide selections and array of stores, growing up in Bunnyburrow she never saw a strip mall. She was taken in by all the stores admiring the scenery. Judy was looking for things in make her night better as she walked out of a candy store holding a bag of chocolates as she approached a store it was pastel colored and had a very warm tone and was named"Aroma Tree, Candle shop" smiling.

Judy entered looked thru the exotic candles

"Excuse me" Judy called out to the cashier who was a chipmunk stacking candles as she turned to Judy

"Yes Miss" She replied running across the desk

"I was wondering if you have any scented candles?" Judy asked

"Check the third shelf" The chipmunk said as Judy bent down looking at the shelf browsing the merchandise. Judy found the perfect candles for her night it was scented like Blueberry Pie as she sniffed it putting two on the desk

"That Will be $7.00" the Chipmunk said as Judy opened her wallet pulling out a few bills placing it on the desk as the Chipmunk handed her the candles in a small plastic bag. Judy nodded leaving as she walked down the mall examining her bags. Judy had scented candles. chocolates. a smooth jazz CD among other knickknacks noticing a store called "Instinct, Lingerie Shop" as she stared at the store having black windows and a dark mysterious feel. Judy's has never seen an adult shop but concluded what it was. Judy knew it was late and few people were in the mall but she quickly glared around nervously making sure no one was near who could see her.

The Bunny was hesitating of whether she should enter the store or not

"I'm Doing this for Nick" She concluded quickly entering the store. The inside was colored with black tiles and red frilled curtains as she nervously approached the desk. the cashier was a white furred poodle in a black dressed

"Hello Ma'm" The dog said in a french tone as Judy waved her hand

"I'm Looking for something for a special man in my life" Judy replied

"Okay, what you have in mind" The poodle asked in broken English examining the bunny

"I Don't know, this is my first time" Judy admitted as The Poodle analyzed her

"I'm thinking Frills, Frill is totally in for the Bunnies" The poodle stated

"No, No Lace, Lace is really Cute, or maybe simplistic" The Poodle kept contradicting herself as she snapped her fingers

"I have just the thing" the poodle said running in the back

 _(I'm hosting a contest for the next chapter, The winner will be credited as the designer of Judy's Lingerie in the next chapter, just PM me a detailed description of Her outfit, the more creative, the more likely you are to win- Note Reviews don'ts count as PMs)_


	26. The Finale

(The Winner of my contest wishes to remain anynomous and I have to respect his/her wish)

Nick was dropping off Lexi as they stopped the red car at her office

"Thanks for hanging out with me" Lexi smiled as Nick turned off the radio

"Thanks for inviting me out, I'm glad we can stay friends" Nick replied as lexi left the car walking back to her office. Nick started the car making his way back to the complex. Nick parked the car raising the roof as pulled out the key making his way in the complex. Nick walked down the hallway as he stopped at Judy's door knocking gently

"Yes" Judy called out from the other side

"It's me" Nick stated from the other side as Judy opened the door wearing her pajamas. Her dresser had two scented candles lit as Judy escorted him in the small room

"How was your dinner?" Judy asked lighting the candles as she turned off the lights

"Wow, someone has been planning" Nick remarked as she just smiled

"Dance with me" Judy requested as Nick chuckled holding her hand as she turned on the radio to a low level as she held out her hand as he took it dancing with her in the small room. Judy gently pressed her nose into his chest enjoying the moment. the two finished the dancing as she escorted him to the small bed laying him down as his feet dangled off the frame as Judy stood there

"You wait here, I'll be right back" Judy said walking into the bathroom closing the door as Nick just laid there tapping his fingers as the door opened. Judy left wearing light purple lingerie as Nick stared at her impressed

"Whoa Carrots" Nick replied a bit shocked by the bunny showing offf lingerie and actually pulling it off. she work as a pair of purple panties, stocking and a bra all coated with fringe and a set of long gloves walking to the bed

"You look really good in that" Nick admitted as she struck a cute pose turning a 360 exposing hole in the back where her puffy tail showed as jumped landing on him as sat up from her landing on him as the kissed. both feeling eachothers velvet-like lounge rubbing aginst the other. Nick slowly put his hands of her bare back as she blushed uncontrolablly

"I Think this is the begining of a beautiful relationship" Judy replied withdrawing her tounge as the two cuddled for seemed like forver as Nick felt the warm bunny on him

"You don't mind if your touch your tail again?" Nick asked for her consent as she smiled nodding as he softly brushed it

"Feels like a big cottonball" Nick admired as she undid his shirt admiring his chest bringing her tounge to his belly as she licked it as Nick turned red from embarasment feeling the bunny's tounge, so warm on his stomach. Nick never imgined Judy in this light as he smiled. a good 30 minutes passed as Nick got up turning judy around on him as he gently grabbed her foot undoing the stockings tossing them on the bed before sucking on her toes as Judy smiled from the feeling she continued licking his stomach.

"Judy, You're an amazing girl" Nick stated before licking the sole of her foot

"You too Nick" Judy admitted as the two continued going on for all night.


	27. The Finale- Extended

The two were being passionate on the bed as as Nick ran his tongue in between Judy's paws pulling away as the bunny was flustered and began undoing her light purple bra exposing her chest as Nick stared at the firm small nipples

"There are so tiny" Nick admired as she sat Indian style on his stomach gently pulling his arms as she softly wiggled adjusting her rear on the fox's gut as she pulled his shorts off tossing them across the room. Nick firmly held Judy's sides wearing only his shirt and her in her lavender panties complementing the Bunny's eyes and the necklace she wore. Judy was leaning in to Nick as she was inches from his nose

"Nick, I want you to...well you know...with me" Judy gestured with her finger as he looked at her

"Are you sure about this" Nick asked wanting her conformation as she nodded crawling backward to his crotch pulling down the Fox's boxers exposing him smiling at the firmness. Judy gently put her hand on it

"It feels so warm" Judy admitted feeling the flex as she softly placed her lips around it surprising Nick. Judy slid her mouth down a good halfway before nearly gagging as she pulled it out

"That feels so nice" Nick smiled as Judy stood up

"You wait right here" Judy said fumbling thru her drawers as Nick looked her admiring the bunny as he kept rubbing to keep stimulated. She walked back with a light blue bottle

"Is that what I Think it is?" Nick said eyeing the bottle unable to make out the label

"what you thought I could take you so easily" Judy stated squirting a glob on her paws rubbing them together as she messaged Nick before rubbing her paws on herself. Judy admired the shine coming off nick as lowered her panties kicking them off her leg standing fully nude as Judy whistled at the Bunny soft pussy as she squatted over Nick letting the tip poke her as she gently shook as the two parts slid together when she fell on him.

"I Can do this" Judy reassured herself as Nick quickly pushed her down as the Bunny let out a groan. Her muscle walls squeezing on Nick as she slowly rose up and down leaning close to Nick as she pulled the blanket over them

"How do you know so much about this?" Nick asked impressed at the Bunny's attempt feeling her tight body on him as the Bunny rode him slowly

"When you...Ooh have 275 siblings, you...Ooh _might_ accidentally walk in on your parents" Judy confessed feeling the head smashing her womb

"Speaking of your family, how do you think they'll take the fact your dating a Fox?" Nick asked Judy his base expanding as she thought

"I Don't know Nick... they've made progress with... trusting Foxes, I mean they've gone into business with the Grey family" Judy admitted gasping from pleasure

"It's just I don't want to cause tension in your family" Nick stated having second thoughts as Judy looked at him

"Look Nick I'm in love with you, if you love me two there is nothing to ashamed of- AAaaGH" The Bunny groaned from Nick expanding

"Nick I Can't take it anymore" Judy pleaded from pleasure

"I Can't Pull out" Nick replied as Judy looked at him

"What?" Judy said stopping her bumping looking at Nick

"You Didn't know Foxes can't pull out" Nick stated as she shook her head

"No. why didn't you tell me that" Judy stated at unease

"It's pretty well known fact that some animals can't pull out, I have to finish it" Nick stated pushing in as he came close to edge

"Oh Hot Mac N Cheese" Judy replied from the feeling in another Pseudo Curse as Nick giggled

"Carrot's we're doing it on your bed and your still worried about protecting your innocence" Nick replied pumping as the Bunny shrieked when Nick unloaded in the Bunny. As his base shrunk he pulled out as he escorted her next to him. the covers hiding the sight as the two laid there tired.


End file.
